Gouki in distress 101
by xXzurakaruzeXx
Summary: A Kaichou-wa maid sama inspired fanfiction. Usui Takumi x Gouki Aratake yaoi! Enjoy and don't forget to review, pretty plz!


**Gouki in distress 101, come a bit closer and let Usui show you how it's done.**

Now _**how**_ did I end up being today's hero, Usui ironically thought unlocking the door of his apartment room. Not long ago, Usui had saved someone from what would have been a serious beating had he not decided to step in. A young boy had fallen into the clutches of Tokyo's most notorious organization. Had he not been crying; not been refusing to seek a hospital or police agency; not been hopelessly responding he didn't have any parents nor a place to go; The thought of taking up a complete stranger, wouldn't have even slipped Usui's mind.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said making a welcoming gesture. Usui's invitee hesitantly entered the room with a relieved expression. He spurted towards the full-sized window which brightened the entire room with glistening sparks of a city by night. When the interior light switched on, Usui stole the spotlight carrying a first-aid kit. "Take a seat." He said nodding at the sofa. The boy tensely walked towards the sofa, averting Usui's catlike stare. "What's your name?" Usui asked, still gaping as the boy uneasily sat down. "It's Aratake." He said untying his headband. "Is it really okay for me to spend the night here?" Usui smiled, wringing a visible blush out of Aratake. "Let me take care of your injuries." He said, opening a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "This might sting a b- "I can take it. I'm strong." Aratake interrupted, obviously agitated. "_**You **_provoked those guys didn't you?" Usui wittingly questioned after having a swift glance at his clutched fists. Aratake lowered his head in hope Usui wouldn't catch a glimpse of him struggling to control his tears.

"I admire you.." Aratake said in a saddened tone."When I first entered the Seisen Middle School, I was exposed to a world of violence. All I ever wanted, was to help out those who needed it. Yet somehow I always ended up troubling myself. Unlike you, I was nothing but a useless failure.." Usui leaned over, using his left hand to tilt Aratake's head and his right to wipe away a tear."You're not a failure." He whispered causing a red faced Aratake to instantly move two feet rearwards. Usui stood up again, gawking at the dumbstruck boy. 'S.O.S Takumi' realized his first-aid attempt might have been a bit too overcautious since his patient only had a few cuts and bruises. "You can use my shower on the fifth floor if you want to get refreshed before dinner is served." Usui casually mentioned, flouncing himself into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes of pleasurable cooking moments went by in a blink of an eye and the 'chef de cuisine' was about to set the table. If it hadn't been for Aratake who barged in, merely wrapped in a pink towel; Usui would have been successful in completing his choirs as the perfect housewife. The kind of housewife who'd deliberately set up a trap for her beloved husband, that is.

"I don't have any.."

"I'll lend you mine." Usui sighed, personally escorting Aratake to the clothing room which was conveniently situated in access with his own bedroom suite. On their way to, the not-so-gullible Aratake pulled out his invisible interrogation gun and started shooting questions.

"What's your name?"

- Usui.

"Age?"

- 17.

"Do you live here alone?"

- There's me 'n my cat, Misaki-chi.

"How long've you been living here?"

- About a month or three.

"How come your** so **strong?"

- I eat lots of spinach.

"You're fucking kidding me.."

- Perhaps.

Aratake snapped, furiously launching a fist. Unsurprisingly, destination Usui intercepted his pitiful attempt and brusquely threw Aratake on bed. "We've gotta work on that bad attitude of yours." Usui said, claiming a place on top of his aggressor. Aratake dejectedly closed his eyes. "Care to know how my friends nicknamed me?" Aratake asked in hushed voice, ensued by a brief pause to inhale himself some encouragement. "It's Gouki." He murmured in a way it sounded as if he had treasonably gave away a name, after enduring several days of inhuman torture.

"Setting aside the meaning, I think it's a pretty cute name." Usui indifferently said. Aratake opened his eyes in which little sparkles of happiness twinkled. He felt the lovable warmth of being fully accepted embracing him. Completely caught off guard, Usui felt a bulge rising under the pink towel Aratake was wearing. "Gouki, you hard?" Usui asked in a way it was impossible for a mere human to decipher the dubious intentions behind his question. Aratake blushed of embarrassment."I'm sorry I.."

"It's okay, I'm hard too." Usui steadily replied, removing his shirt.

"W-wait..I've never done **it** before." Aratake squirmed, nervously aware of the possibilities that could occur, having a half-naked guy sitting on top of him. Usui devilishly smiled, literally forcing Aratake to throw in the towel. He proceeded his rampage over Aratake's body with the velocity of a ferocious animal driven by instinct. Even a last effort in begging for mercy got countered by means of a forceful kiss in order to shut him up. However, little by little Aratake entirely went up in Usui's affectionate little love-game. That's why he made a disappointed expression when Usui suddenly stopped.

"Gouki if we continue, this is going be my first time aswell." Aratake looked surprised hearing that. Moreover he surprised himself not minding the fact Usui called him by that once denigrating name, Gouki. "Don't you dare stop now!" Aratake snarled. However he found himself instantly subdued when Usui lively appeared in front of him, loosening his belt. After his pants met the floor, Usui nonchalantly slipped a hand in his boxers."Are you ready for round two?" Aratake nodded, watching Usui stripping out of his boxers."I'll be gentle" He seductively said, running a handful of fingers through Aratake's golden hair. Usui leaned over his submissive target and gently told him to close his eyes before he mercilessly thrust his full length inside. A painful moan burst, followed by Aratake briskly placing his hands tightly onto Usui's chest. "You okay?" Usui asked feigning a worried look. "Don't stop." He quietly answered with teary eyes. Usui softly kissed the boy's forehead and continued thrusting himself inwards repeatedly. An overwhelmed Aratake soonly came, satisfyingly clinching his arms around Usui's neck. He enjoyed watching Usui's cute face as he too came shortly after. Usui couldn't help but chuckle when Aratake's expression suddenly turned sour after receiving his lover's load. "If we hurry, we might just make it in time before dinner's cold." Usui managed to bring out in an exhausted voice. Clearly not listening or unable to, due to certain circumstances Aratake sat by himself continuously repeating the sentence "I just had sex with another guy."

"Great sex." Usui corrected earning a helpless glare.

"And I don't even know his full name!" Aratake added derisively.

"It's Takumi."

"**Usui Takumi ~ ****"**


End file.
